Noel
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Meet Fouettard! |1st skill type 1 = Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Meet Fouettard! |1st skill type 2 = Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 30 |1st skill name 3 = Meet Fouettard! |1st skill type 3 = Rush |1st skill desc 3 = |1st skill proc 3 = 30 |1st skill name 4 = Meet Fouettard! |1st skill type 4 = Rush |1st skill desc 4 = |1st skill proc 4 = 30 |2nd skill name 0 = Christmas Cheer |2nd skill type 0 = Passive |2nd skill desc 0 = |2nd skill proc 0 = 40 |2nd skill name 1 = Christmas Cheer |2nd skill type 1 = Passive |2nd skill desc 1 = |2nd skill proc 1 = 40 |2nd skill name 2 = Christmas Cheer |2nd skill type 2 = Passive |2nd skill desc 2 = |2nd skill proc 2 = 40 |2nd skill name 3 = Christmas Cheer X |2nd skill type 3 = Passive |2nd skill desc 3 = |2nd skill proc 3 = 45 |2nd skill name 4 = Christmas Cheer X |2nd skill type 4 = Passive |2nd skill desc 4 = |2nd skill proc 4 = 45 |ability = Cleanse |atk 0 = 5640 |hp 0 = 13150 |atk 1 = 6300 |hp 1 = 14750 |atk 2 = 7160 |hp 2 = 16680 |atk 3 = 7370 |hp 3 = 17290 |atk 4 = 7610 |hp 4 = 17900 |quote 0 = Jingle Bells!♪ Christmas is here, Knight! |quote 1 = Who wants a present? Everyone, duh! |quote 2 = This one's just for you, Knight... |quote 3 = This one's just for you, Knight... |quote 4 = This one's just for you, Knight... |home quote 0 = Hey Knight! It's pretty cold today, huh? Did you wind up getting any presents? |home quote 1 = I forgot to give you a present!? So sorry about that Knight! Lemme see if I can find you one... |home quote 2 = Did you do anything bad this year? So what do you think Fouettard? Well... seems you're all good, Knight! |home quote 3 = Did you do anything bad this year? So what do you think Fouettard? Well... seems you're all good, Knight! |home quote 4 = Did you do anything bad this year? So what do you think Fouettard? Well... seems you're all good, Knight! |details = Bright lights. Beautiful ornaments. Festive wreathes. Only when everyone is jolly, and the town is ready for Christmas does Pere Noel come bearing her signature white bag. What else does she bear, though? The company of Pere Fouettard, a wicked wench who bears something of her own... A whip for all the naughty children in town. |illust = Hecks |CV = Akira Sekine |availability = }} Category:Cleanse Category:Team Attack Up (7*) Category:Team Defense Up (7*)